Frequently medication is delivered to an animal via an applicator (ejector), with the applicator having a needle through which the medication passes.
In the environment that the above mentioned applicators is employed, it is not unusual for needlestick injuries to occur.
The above discussed problem is exacerbated where potentially dangerous chemicals are being administered. For example, a dangerous chemical would be a chemical sterilent.
Still further to the above a problem, associated with injection is premature activation of the dosing mechanism or delivery of the dose prior to full needle penetration.